Talk:Newbie Dash/@comment-4861270-20160508003705
I agree that the Wonderbolts were being jerks to Rainbow Dash over a simple mistake! I mean when two of them were bumping into Rainbow making her land on the trash, they should've apologized and asked if she was okay rather than caller her "Rainbow Crash"! Also, if only Rainobw explaine that she was called "Rainbow Crash" back when a similar accident happened at Flight Academy, and even Fluttershy was ridiculed in Flight Academy as well, so at least she not alone. And yes, I know Soarin had the msot sympathy for Rainbow and only made fun of her over peer pressure, but also, if the Wonderbolts were more nicer and decided to support Rainbow instead of name-calling constantly, then Rainbow wouldn't have felt down on herself and attempt to make up for that accdient by showboating with a different impressionm, awkwardly that is. It's a good thing however, that her close friends still showed compassion for her. And when Spitfire was explaining to Rainbow that she broke the rules by changing the performance without her permission which she said would've endangered other ponies, but we all understand that Rainbow just wanted to impress her heroes and have them appreciate her more rather than ridiculing her, and of course Rainbow is nothing like Lightning Dust or Wind Rider at all since she still stays true to the Wonderbolts as well as her friends. And it was good that they were willing to console Rainbow by explaining that she really is the best flyer they've seen since they've always wanted to have her on their team all along. Of course Spitfire also had Rainbow clean up the mess she made, which Rainbow kind of had coming, and also put her on probation for a month, since she still has a lot to learn to be like the Wonderbolts. My point is if they only showed sympathy for her in the first place by explaining that they've also had a bad first impression and embarrassing nickname rather than near the ending, then Rainbow wouldn't have gotten too carried away and out of control with showboating thinking that the Wonderbolts don't respect her. In fact if she wasn't bullied and picked on in the past, then she wouldn't let her ego get in her way sometimes, since we know how she's always wanted to be one of the best and be appreciated. I think it's just me, but just like how the Spongebob writers treated Squidward in the post-movie era, the writers aren't giving Rainbow the respect she needs in recent episodes like The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Falls, and Tanks for the Memories (which wasn't so bad IMO), as some would consider this episode Rainbow Falls 2.0 or a Rainbow torture porn. At least Newbie Dash is a totally better episode than The Simpsons episode The Boys of Bummer, because unlike Bart, Rainbow wasn't driven to suicide over her peers bullying and name-calling her. On the bright side, Rainbow Dash is now an official Wonderbolt, and hopefully her future will look even brighter from all that she's learned and will be learning so far!